Popular
by Eraman
Summary: A silly thing I couldn't get out of my head -.-


"Pouncival", Tumble complained when he friend flew up from their game. The slightly younger kitten didn't listen though because his attention was elsewhere… well actually it was on someone else. Tumble followed his friend's gaze and saw who he was staring at.

"Forget it Pounce", he said. "She's out of your league."

"What do you know about that", Pouncival spat.

Tumble chuckled and rose. He walked over so he stood beside Pouncival then he said:

"You're not the kind of tom she's known to look at."

"Then what kind of tom is?" Pouncival growled.

"I can name three or four", Tumble said and jumped onto a junk pile and Pouncival followed.

"Who?" he asked and they climbed to the top. When they got there Tumble looked at the Jellicles.

"Well", he said. "Firstly we have Munkustrap."

"But he's with-"

"Demeter yes I know that. Now the second one would be Alonzo."

Pouncival pouted. "She'd look at my older brother over me?"

"He is pretty tall in comparison to you."

"Tumble!"

"Fine fine geez take it easy. Now the third one would be… that one!" He pointed and Pouncival followed his finger and stared.

"You got to be kidding me", he said.

"I'm not", Tumble said.

"But he's too young!"

"And you aren't?"

Pouncival pouted again. "Why would she go after Misto?"

"Elementary my dear Pouncival."

"You've been reading Skimble's Sherlock Holmes books again haven't you?"

"No… and he never says it in the books."

"How'd you know?"

"I've read them." Tumble started to climb down again and Pouncival yelled down at him.

"Then who's the forth?" He hurried down and soon the two young toms were sitting on TSE 1 watching the one Pouncival wanted… Bombalurina.

"Can't you guess that yourself", Tumble asked and they saw Bomba flirt with Tugger. Pouncival gritted his teeth.

"What do they got that I don't", he asked.

"Well", Tumble began but Pouncival put a paw over his mouth.

"It was a rhetoric question", he growled.

"Munk and Alonzo got muscles and brains", said a voice behind them and they jumped and turned around. Plato was standing behind them grinning.

"How did you hear us talk", Tumble asked since Pouncival had now removed his paw from his mouth.

"I was sitting just below", Plato said with a shrug.

"Munk and Alonzo is also very popular", Tumble said to Pouncival.

"Popular, smart, strong, good fighters", Pouncival grumbled. "The list goes on and on!"

"Yes it does…" Plato said. "Now Misto is popular, good dancer, magical, smart, bright, he's-"

"I get it!"

"And Tugger is… well he's Tugger", Tumble said. "Extremely popular." Then Pouncival brightened up. The reason? Well Bombalurina was walking over to them.

"Hello boys", she said sweetly.

"Hi Bomba", Pouncival said and slid down to her. "Wanna go for a bite?"

"No."

"A date?"

"Pouncival…"

"Just a stroll around the yard?"

"No."

"But why not?" He looked miserable and she chuckled and tilted his face upwards.

"You are just too young Pouncival", she said. "It's impossible." She looked at the other two.

"Plato Victoria wanted me to tell you that she'll be away for a few days with her family", she said.

"Oh", Plato said looking a bit depressed.

"And Tumble", she then said.

"Yes Bomba", he asked.

"Apparently Skimble is looking for you… something about a train ride."

Tumble's face brightened up and she smiled at him before starting to walk away.

"I gotta go now", Tumble said and flew up. But when he did so did Pouncival too. Which sent poor Tumble to the ground and Pouncival jumped down beside him and started to singing to Bomba:

**_Stop, don't say that it's impossible  
'Cause I know it's possible  
Though I know you never look my way  
I can say; you will one day  
I can say you will one day_** – Everyone was watching him now in confusion. Tumble and Plato too and Bomba turned around and raised her eyebrows at him. But Pouncival went on, now dancing as he sang:  
**_  
I will be popular, I will be popular  
I'm gonna get there, popular  
My body wants you girl  
My body wants you girl  
I'll get you when I'm popular  
I put my hands up in the light  
You see me dancing for my life  
I will be popular, I will be popular  
I'm gonna get there, popular_** – Bomba shook her head and started to walk again but Pouncival ran after her and cut off her way singing:**_  
_**  
**_Spread the news I'm gonna take the fight  
For the spotlight, day and night  
I can take this to the number one  
Be someone, before you're gone  
Be someone before you're gone  
_**  
**_I will be popular, I will be popular  
I'm gonna get there, popular  
My body wants you girl  
My body wants you girl  
I'll get you when I'm popular  
I put my hands up in the light  
You see me dancing for my life  
I will be popular, I will be popular  
I'm gonna get there, popular_** – He started to do some dance moves and the other kittens joined in with the dance because it looked fun.**__**

Oh, pop, oh pop, oh popular – He jumped onto the tire and started to dance on it.**_  
Oh, pop, oh pop, oh popular  
Oh, pop, oh pop, oh popular  
Oh, oh-oh-oh_**

I will be popular, I will be popular  
I'm gonna get there  
My body wants you girl  
My body wants you girl  
I'll get you when I'm popular  
I put my hands up in the light  
You see me dancing for my life  
I will be popular, I will be popular  
Popular - When he held the last note and danced around he tripped on something and that sent him down into the junk at the side of the tire. Everyone laughed at him and when he got out again. He saw that Bomba was gone, she was being led away by Tugger. Tumble and Plato pulled him up.

"Yeah buddy", Plato said. "You're gonna get there."

******************************************************************________________________________********__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_____________________________

* * *

_______________________________**

The song is by Eric Saade and he is going to compete with it in Eurovision Song Contest for Sweden this year. The song is named Popular. When I saw it on TV i thought of Pounce right away. It suits him and I've made a vid on youtube with it too check it out. Pouncival - Popular.

****************************************************************


End file.
